


I drove all night (to get to you).

by AnEverAfterStory



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: One-Shot, Re-write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnEverAfterStory/pseuds/AnEverAfterStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 4x06.<br/>Loosely based on the promo for 4x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I drove all night (to get to you).

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this weeks ago, during the two week break inbetween episodes 6 and 7. (Two weeks?! Felt like forever).After trying to upload it to fanfiction.net at least twice, I gave up on it.   
> It's nowhere even half as good as most of the stuff I've read on here but I decided to post it anyways.
> 
> Title inspired by the song 'Drove all night' by Roy Orbison. A total classic. Check it out, you won't be sorry. ;D

Ian Gallagher felt rough hands push him away. He looked up in confusion to meet a pair of blue eyes glaring at him, inches from his face.   
"Mickey?!... what the hell are you doing h....?   
Before he could finish his sentence Mickey turned away from him to the guy standing opposite Ian, his voice low and threatening.  
"You keep your hands off of him or I rip off your balls, your choice." The guy blinked at him looking confused, "What's it to you?"   
Ian saw the look of surprise flash across Mickey's face for a second. Not many people were stupid enough to challenge Mickey Milkovich. Mickey glared, taking the guy in, he also had dark hair and blue eyes and that's where the similarity ended. He was wearing eye liner and a tight top and pants. Mickey looked away as though the mere sight of the guy offended him and Ian knew it probably did.

Mickey took a calming breath, the last thing he needed was to end up breaking this guy's jaw and get thrown out before he'd done what he had come here to do. He couldn't remember ever turning away from someone he'd wanted to hit before. He would have wanted to punch this guy even before he'd seen him with his hands all over Gallagher. He turned back to Ian,   
"We're leaving, let's go."  Turning away before the redhead could speak.   
" I don't want to leave."  Ian turned back to the guy stood next to him and with a smirk in Mickey's direction to make sure the older boy was watching, he ran his hand down the man's face. Mickey stepped forward and grabbed Ian's wrist, pulling him forcibly away and towards him. Ian couldn't help the way his heart jumped in his chest at the contact.  
"I wasn't asking Gallagher I was telling". 

He began to walk away, his hand still on Ian's wrist, holding on tight enough for it to hurt. As much as Ian loved it when Mickey touched him, anywhere, he wasn't about to give in, not that easy; twisting his arm in an effort to extract it from the older boys vice-like grip. When that didn't work he slid up his arm until his hand was gripping Mickey's. Just like Ian knew he would, Mickey dropped his hand as though he'd been burnt, glaring at Ian.   
He saw the look of disappointment that appeared briefly in Ian's blue-green eyes. It was quickly masked by a look of resignation and a smirk crossed the redheaded boys lips.   
Wanting to wipe that look off the younger boys face, he moved closer and took Ian's hand in his, his eyes stubbornly focused on the ground. Not before he caught the look of surprise on Ian's face. He bit back a smirk. He turned away again pulling Gallagher along with him, this time Ian let himself be led by Mickey, his eyes locked on their entwined hands. He let Mickey pull him out of the club, jerked out of his daze when as soon as they were outside, Mickey dropped his hand. Ian wasn't surprised but he still couldn't keep his heart from sinking at the loss of Mickey's touch. They walked in silence, Ian's head swimming with questions. They reached a black car and Ian was surprised when Mickey threw him a pair of keys.   
"Where'd you steal this?"  
Mickey ignored his question.  
"You drive, I don't know the way to wherever it is you've been holed up these past few months".   
Ian got in without saying anything else. Even though it was a short ride it was still incredibly uncomfortable.

As soon as they stepped into the apartment, Ian closed the door behind him and pushed Mickey up against it, his hands on the other boys chest. There'd always be time for questions later.  But Mickey turned his head away as Ian drew closer. Undeterred, Ian ran his nose along the pulse on Mickey's neck, laughing under his breath as he heard Mickey let out a quick gasp.  
"Go pack your shit, we need to leave, I promised your brother..."  
"What?..." Ian's voice was heavy with surprise, but he refused to move away, his lips moving against Mickey's neck as he spoke.   
" Lip sent you to bring me home?" Mickey didn't answer and Ian thought he knew why. If Lip thought Ian could be convinced to come home he would have come here himself like he had before, he wouldn't have sent Mickey. Ian smiled against the older boy's neck, lightly brushing his lips on Mickey's skin. He could see the blush creeping up the boys skin. Could feel the heat on his lips.   
"You know, you're hot when you're jealous".

Mickey refused to let himself be drawn in, this wasn't what he'd been expecting when he'd imagined seeing Ian again. He'd expected anger and resentment not little kisses that were slowly chipping away at his resolve. How did he let himself get into these situations. What was it about Gallagher and being around him that always caused his brain to short-circuit. Cause it to relinquish all its control over his body, his thoughts, his feelings. His feelings for Ian hadn't changed, he knew that much, but then neither had the circumstances. They were still in the same situation they'd been in months ago. Mickey was still married, he still couldn't tell Ian how he felt so what was the point of this? He wanted nothing more than to be with Ian, to touch him and claim him as his but then there would be the consequences to consider and nothing had changed. If he gave in and then had to give Ian up all over again he wasn't sure if this time around his heart could take it. Gallagher had such a tight grip on his heart he was sure that if the red-headed boy ever let it go it would be left bruised. 

Ian ran his hands up and down Mickey's torso. He hadn't forgiven the boy for what had happened but he hadn't realised how much he'd missed Mickey's touch. When Mickey had grabbed his wrist in the club he'd felt a jolt of electricity flow through him. And starting an argument now that would force Mickey further away didn't seem like a good idea to him. Mickey hadn't responded to his kisses but he hadn't exactly pushed Ian away either. He knew Mickey was frozen with indecision, unsure what to do. Not willing to push Ian too far. As always Ian refused to think of the consequences and he rubbed up against him. Mickey moved away, Ian wasn't surprised but what did shock him was the strength of the wave of disappointment that washed over him. He was sure the older boy would be able to see it in his eyes. Perhaps that was why Mickey was refusing to meet his gaze. Instead he looked around at the apartment.   
" Whose place is this?"   
"My mother's."  
Mickey looked up at him, a look of confusion on his face.   
"You're staying with her? You weren't exactly thrilled when she showed up before."   
Ian shrugged, "She's not home much, I don't have to see her often. Besides Ned's been helping me out, he's the one who got me the job at the club, I might be able to afford my own place soon." Mickey ignored that last part. He didn't need to hear any more shit from Ian about leaving. "Ned?"  
"Yeah, you know the guy you kicked the crap out of outside a bar once."   
He saw a look of realization on Mickey's face. " I should have guessed you'd go running back to grandpa." The anger in his voice clear, but there was something else too. Hurt?   
" He's a friend and he wanted to help me out, so I let him. Why do you care if he's back in my life? Besides if you hadn't got yourself thrown into juvie I wouldn't have looked twice at Ned."  
Mickey didn't want to hear this, he started to walk towards what he assumed was a bedroom, turning to face Ian.   
" Move, we have a long ride ahead of us", his look of confusion turning to one of annoyance at the smirk on Gallaghers face as he realised how that had sounded. "A long car ride, get your head out of the gutter."  
"Oh." Ian grinned, pretending he hadn't known what Mickey had meant all along. He stepped forward to close the gap between them but Mickey drew away. The anger in his voice was now clear on his face too.  
"Didn't you hear me? Let's.get.going."  
"I never said I would go with you". Ian reminded him. Mickey sighed in frustration.   
"Ok look, I didn't want to tell you like this, but your little brother is in hospital, you need to come back". "What? Why didn't someone call me, Lip or Fiona? What happened to him?" "I don't know the details, there were drugs lying around the house...." "Where was Fiona?"   
"The drugs were hers man".  
Ian looked staggered. Mickey felt he had to say something. "Look, give her the chance to explain before you lose your shit ok? It was an accident, she probably feels guilty enough about it. Sometimes things happen that are out of our control and we can't go back and change them no matter how much we fucking want to."  
Ian just nodded, too surprised to speak. He didn't think he'd ever heard Mickey defend anyone before. Well, maybe Mandy. Certainly no one outside his own family. Ian realised that maybe Mickey wasn't just talking about what had happened with Fiona. Ian turned away, pulling clothes from his dresser and reaching for a bag in the corner. The contents of which still hadn't been entirely unpacked. 

The ride back wasn't any less uncomfortable. After half an hour of staring out the window, Ian finally spoke.  
"You still married to the whore?" "She's not as bad as you think." Mickey wouldn't look at him.  
"So you enjoying playing happy families? Well at least I won't be around to have to see that."  
"What?" Mickey finally turned to look at him.  
"I'm not sticking around, as soon as I know Liam's fine I'm leaving. I'm not going to stick around to be your fucking 'mistress' if that's what you were hoping".   
Mickey's voice shook slightly as he replied, his eyes burning.  
"It didn't bother you to play the mistress when you were fucking that asshole from the store behind his fucking wife's back or that geriatric. Didn't bother you then did it?"  
"If you think that what I felt for them is anywhere close to what I feel for you then you're insane. I didn't think you were that dense".   
Mickey hadn't missed the fact Ian had said 'feel about you' rather than felt.   
"You think I wanted any of this?", he snarled, seeing the look of hurt on Ian's face before he continued, "you think I wanted to get married to a fucking whore. I was forced into it, I had no choice."   
"You did have a choice." Ian whispered, turning away, he refused to let Mickey see the pain he was sure was burning in his eyes. He knew it was pointless, the older boy would be able to hear it in his voice clearly enough.   
"I had no choice",  Mickey's voice was softer now but still not without its usual edge. "if I had had, do you really think I'd be with her and not you right now? If you really believe that then I guess I'm not the only one who's dense here."  
He'd turned away, refusing to look at Ian. Ian guessed this was the closest Mickey was ever going to come to declaring his feelings. It should have been enough for Ian to know that Mickey wanted to be with him, had even voiced that fact but it wasn't. Not this time.  
"You know that I love you and I know you love me too,whether you're willing to say it or even admit it, or not. But I'm not going to stay unless you give me a reason to."  
He got out of the car as soon as they'd pulled up and headed towards the house.

Mickey watched him go. His knuckles white from gripping the wheel of the stationary car so hard. He laughed bitterly under his breath. How had he gotten himself into this situation again. It had scared him how easily he had agreed to Mandy's demands that he be the one to bring Ian back. Had hated how his heart had ached at the thought of seeing Ian again. Hated how it had taken him almost no time at all to decide he wanted to go find Ian. Needed to find Ian. The idea of losing him again scared the shit out of Mickey. He wouldn't let Ian walk out of his life again, he had no choice. Mickey let out a small laugh, as he got out and turned towards the house, he had been right all along, as far as Ian Gallagher was concerned,he was fucked for life.


End file.
